The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin
by DocumenteKaze232111
Summary: Klavier Gavin has not always had the glimmerous life he leads now. It seems his life is exactly as his late mentor once told him- "The smile that shines the brightest has suffered the most". Contains much theorizing on the part of the author and many OMCs. Very eventual pairings. Rated T for mature themes and graphic descriptions of child abuse.
1. They Call Me 'Bad'

**Author's Note:**

_Welcome to the very first of many, many installments of "The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin". My name is Serah, a fellow obsessive fan, creative author and unashamed reader of Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Fanfiction. Some of you may recognize me as the author of "Grey Skyes", "The Power of Words", and "Turnabout in the Darkness". Welcome back, my friends. To those who do not know me (woe is you!) I welcome you. I proudly present to everyone a Fanfiction the likes of which has never been seen- a chance to glance into the life of a certain musical, glimmerous German. I would like to warn my readers that because so little is known of our favorite fop, I have obviously needed to take many, many creative liberties in the creation of the plot, and as such, you will meet many of my Original Characters (OCs.) These OCs need no introduction, but I ask that if the want or need strikes, I be asked permission before they are used in the works of other writers. (A full list of all of my OCs can be found on my profile page.) Lastly, a warning to all who dare to glance upon the life of Klavier Gavin: this Fanfiction is rated a very strong T, and perhaps a borderline M for detailed descriptions of child abuse and rather disturbing scenes behind unlocked bedroom doors. You have certainly and seriously been warned. I hope you, my lovely reader, enjoy what is my most daring, most uniquely styled work yet._

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

**The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin**

**Arc One** - _The Bullies' Bully_

**Chapter One** : _They Call Me 'Bad'_

**:: THE FIRST FACT ::**

_You are about to die._

It begins with the colors. First the sky, a melted grey- it is daytime, yet stars twinkle just in front of your line of sight, as if you could reach out and touch them; then the grass you lay on, a brilliant vermillion- and the grass, it is soft, like a bed of flowers. And lastly, the scarlet- the color of the dark liquid pouring, seeming endlessly, down your chin and pooling into that green grass.

Then, the pain hits. It is a shock-wave of horrible senses, a sensation you are unused to. At the epicenter of the terrible agony is your nose- it is as if it is on fire. A strange, metallic scent meets your clogged nostrils, and slowly you realize exactly what has happened:

**:: THE SECOND FACT ::**

_You just lost a fight with a kid half your size._

He is a pint-sized little thing, too, with golden hair and eyes that remind you of the Atlantic Ocean. Yet, for someone so small, he is now towering over you, and he is frowning the most magnificent frown you have ever seen. It is the frown of some world-weary adult, not some snot-nosed little kid who called you out for telling him his elder brother was something of a nerd.

Actually, this pint-sized kid sounds a little familiar, you think dazedly as the boy is dragged away by some teachers who had come to spoil the fun (thank goodness, too, since the kid had thoroughly beaten you in front of all your friends.)

**:: AND THEN IT HITS YOU ::**

_That's a bully- the bully everyone was talking about._

As the teachers pull you into the office in order to take a good look at you, something else hits you, stronger than anything else your muddled, pain-filled brain has thought so far.

**:: THE FINAL FACT ::**

_You are not going to die today- it just feels that way. _

**:: ::**

The Berlin Academy for Gifted Children was founded in 1892 by Xavier Kingston, a studious man of much wealth and power. The motto of this institution is _Sciensta Est Potestia_, which is translated roughly from Latin into English as _Knowledge Is Power_. Its campus range, built just outside the iconic Capitol city of its namesake, is one of the smallest in Germany at a mere half-mile radius, but what it lacked in size, the institution made up in its sheer achieving rate among its rather brilliant instructor and rather genius student populations. In its prime, the Berlin Academy for Gifted Children was the beacon of light for scholars all over the world and a prodigy of learning in a time when such a thing was shunned by the religious monarchs of the time. But still, the environment thrived. It was the dream of many a student to walk in its sacred halls and read a classic novel in its hallowed library…

"But alas," Headmaster Clemenceau Xavier, a stocky man known for his short stature as well as his short patience, "The great values of my great, great, great, great, great, great, _great_ grandfather seemed to have waned and all but disappeared in time."

The Headmaster directed an ill-tempered, altogether unpleasant glare at the ten-year-old student slouching in the chair before him. His arms were crossed in an angry, defiant manner, and his expression was one of a troubled, pouting child. His impossibly blue eyes were full of some unidentifiable emotion that made something very clear to Clemenceau Xavier.

**:: UNFORTUNATELY FOR THE WELL-INTENTIONED HEADMASTER ::**

_The kid sitting in the seat before him just didn't care._

The year was 2012, and since the turn of the century, it seemed to the staff of the Berlin Academy that the motto _Knowledge Is Power_ was replaced with _Violence is Power_- which is ironic, considering the late Headmaster and founder of the school had been an active pacifist- and the students became less focused on their academics and more interested in their noisy _rock 'n roll_ and their brain-melting _television_. Their once pristine and polished reputation had long since been stained with constant physical altercations, low country and international examination scores, and a generally low-morale student and administration body.

That low morale seemed to be personified within the uncaring child before Headmaster Clemenceau. According to the school records, he lived in a sub-par neighborhood in a sub-par house with his sub-par father, sub-par mother, and diamond-in-the-rough elder brother.

**:: UNFORTUNATELY FOR EITHER OF THEM ::**

_This was not the kid's first offense._

"All right, Gavin. I'll give you one more chance to explain yourself." The Headmaster sighed, rubbing his temples with his stubby fingers. He did not want to believe the rumors surrounding this kid- he could in fact be the angel his elder brother is, instead of taking after his good-for-nothing father.

The kid in front of him remained silent.

"Right, then," Clemenceau sighed, standing up and pointing, rather unnecessarily, toward the door. "Go home, boy. You are hereby on day-suspension for antagonizing and attacking a fellow student. Your parents will be receiving a phone call." The boy stood up and turned on his heel, and, without sparing the Headmaster a glance, disappeared out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

**:: FORTUNATELY FOR THE ILL-TEMPERED HEADMASTER ::**

_Caring for troubled kids wasn't in his job description._

Clemenceau Xavier, without a backward glance toward the door, picked up his office phone.

**:: ::**

He was small for his ten years, very light and therefore extremely agile- so much so that it was said that if his hobby had not been the sport of punching and kicking, perhaps he could have been a star in the sports field. His golden hair, cut short and so messy that it was obviously intentional, and his impossibly blue eyes bore the markings of a pure-bred German kid- not, obviously, that too many paid any attention to those markers. He was good-looking, though, in a ruffian sort of way. He was the kind of boy who you just had to assume would grow up to be some kind of heart-breaker.

**:: A BRIEF INTRODUCTION ::**

_The bully's name is Klavier Gavin._

Klavier did not seem at all shaken with his visit to the Headmaster's office. In fact, he was smiling a very, very small, odd smile- the kind of smile that made one wonder just what he was thinking inside that head of his. Sparing a curious glance toward the adjacent room, a sign above the closed door naming it the 'nurse's office', he ran a hand through his golden hair and sighed a quiet sigh.

"He shouldn't have opened his big mouth."

His voice was quiet, and to anybody who may have been listening to him may have thought he did not wish to disturb the patient and nurse inside. That was not the case, however- he was (not that anybody would know it, looking at the little troublemaker now) a quiet kid.

He was speaking English, which was not his first language- the language of his country carried that honor- but his accent was unmistakably of the former, which was actually very unncomon nowadays, considering the state of education in Germany at the moment, but he had the luxury of having a mother who rarely spoke a lick of German and a father who did not speak a lick of English.

**:: A BRIEF NOTE ::**

_Klavier Gavin was fond of saying that his parents were very happy together, thank you very much._

As the watched the door, loud, hurried footsteps sounded through the hallway that led from the outside world to the dreary office buildings. Klavier turned to see three figures- only one of which he recognized; he was one of the teachers Klavier had seen at the scene of his crime, where he had fought the other kid over something he had said.

Klavier suddenly felt a strange emotion well up in his chest, though he could not name the alien feeling. He hoped the teacher would not recognize him. He was leading a young couple towards Klavier, and he assumed them to be the parents of the kid whose nose he had shattered.

**:: A SMALL GUARANTEE ::**

_The teacher recognized him._

The teacher seemed to ignore him as he led the couple into the room. Poking his head through the door, he asked, quietly, as not to disturb the people in the room, "Is our young patient going to heal?" His quiet question was met by the positive, and so, his duty of escorting the victims' parents and his mission abate his obvious concern completed, closing the door quietly behind him.

He was a tall man, and he wore an expensive-looking brown suit, as if he were at some important date, instead of the Berlin Academy. Oddly enough, Klavier noted with some amusement, the teacher wore no tie. The teacher's hair was jet-black, braided in a complicated, long knot that hung from his shoulder. His eyes were a vivid shade of vermillion- a shade that Klavier had never seen before. Hanging from his back with a strong, leather strap, the teacher carried a brown guitar case. Its weight did not seem at all cumbersome to him, despite its weight.

To Klavier's credit, he tried to turn around and walk away from the teacher. Unfortunately for him, broad-shouldered man seemed to have known Klavier would try to do that. Klavier felt a foreign pressure on his shoulder. With a jolt, he boy realized it was the teacher's hand, resting on the limb.

The boy jerked away violently, spinning around on his heel and meeting the teacher on equal ground... Well, as equal as he could, considering the instructor towered over him at almost two times his current height. His expression was one of nervousness and- _could it be?_- some emotion akin to fear.

**:: A TINY FORESHADOW ::**

_There was a good reason for that._

If the instructor noticed Klavier's rather strange reaction to being touched, he did not show it. Instead, he informed the boy, rather simply, "I would like to speak to you, Mr. Gavin."

The child looked up at him, his expression instantly freezing and turning to ice.

"My name," He said coldly, "Is Klavier."

**:: ANOTHER TINY FORESHADOW ::**

_There was a good reason for that, too._

"A pleasure, Klavier," The teacher replied graciously, completely non-pulsed by the boy's antagonizing, defensive personality. His voice was accented heavily by some unknown dialect as he continued, still smiling his small smile, "My name is Zane Ian Brückner. I was hoping to speak to you," He repeated, "But my colleagues pulled you away so quickly that I had not the time to do so."

"There was a reason for that," Klavier replied icily, shaking his head and stepping past the giant of a man, "I did break the rules. I have to leave," He added hastily, moving away quickly when the teacher- _Brückner, was it?_- reached out to try and stop him before he reached the exit; "I was suspended," Klavier explained to him, irritated, "School procedure- I have to leave campus."

"Like following the law, you cannot follow school procedure whenever the want or need strikes you," Zane admonished him, suddenly very stern. The boy looked over his shoulder to find, still more irritatingly, that the teacher was still following behind him. "I daresay you do not always follow school decorum," The teacher added, "Therefore, I would like to know why you wish to follow it now."

Klavier paused, his hands on the door promising his escape from the invasive Zane Ian Brückner. He took a deep breath, then turned around. The man was standing patiently a foot or two in front of him. His smile had disappeared, and his expression was patient, but stern. His brilliant vermillion eyes were filled with some unidentifiable emotion that made Klavier feel...naked, as though the man were looking right through his skin and peering straight into his heart.

So, like any frightened, cornered animal would, Klavier replied angrily, without thinking, "It's none of your business, old man! Just leave me alone already!" And then Klavier ran out the door.

**:: ANOTHER SMALL GUARANTEE ::**

_Zane Ian Brückner left that hallway, just moments later, chuckling to himself._

**:: ::**

The German school system was actually not that bad, considering the rest of the world. (The United States educational system, for example, was currently trying to slash and tear itself away from the mistakes of the generations before, meeting bureaucratic nonsense with sword and fist and word. The other superpower of the world, China, was suffering the same as their rival.) The only reason Germany was fairing slightly better than the two countries was because they were not a superpower.

Now, their school system was separated into two main tiers; _primary school_- the equivalent of elementary and middle school levels in the United States, which lasted five years in total, and_ secondary school_- the equivalent of high school in the United States, which lasted eight years in total. Anything above that level of study was merely nicknamed_ University_. Children began their true schooling at age ten, though most begin between the ages of six and seven, in a "pre-school" type of setting in which they learn either the German or English language, simple mathematics, simple science concepts, simple history- basically preparing them for real classes.

Klavier Gavin was what they called a second-year student; he was in the second year of his eight years of prescribed schooling. His elder brother, Kristoph Gavin, was called a Senior and, eight years older than his little brother, was in his seventh year of eight. He was the Berlin Academy's pride and joy- their top student. Kristoph had earned the Berlin Academy's prestigious Award for Academic Excellence six years in a row, and fully planned on becoming the first student in almost three decades to recieve it for the whole eight years- a plan that, would, eventually, come true.

According to the somewhat vain young adult,_ It all came naturally._

The boys' mother, to her credit, did encourage Kristoph's studious tendencies. She fully expected Klavier to follow in his elder brothers' footsteps- in fact, in a lighthearted conversation with his proud mother, Klavier was actually told to "compete with Kristoph" for the prestigious Award.

**:: THE FAR-OFF NOTE ::**

_Klavier Gavin would receive that particular award just once in his life._

The boy's father, however, was an entirely different story.

**:: THE NOT-SO-FAR-OFF NOTE ::**

_There was a reason Klavier Gavin hesitated on the steps of his father's house._

**:: ::**


	2. His House But Never My Home

**Author's Note :**

_Due to some concern surrounding the fact that my updates seem to come with two chapter names, allow me to explain away the abrupt confusion. Each of my chapters belong in what I call an 'Arc'- basically the main plot of a specific group of chapters. For your convenience, the name of the current Arc is "The Bully's Bully". From now on, I will warn my following readers of the end and beginning of an Arc- and of course, the information will always immediately follow the title of this work. Thank you for your understanding. I hope you enjoy this installment of TLaToKG- it is definitely one I am proud of and most definitely my most daring work to date. I would also like to reiterate something I said last chapter, as it (unfortunately, but necessarily) comes into play this chapter- this story is rated T for mature readers due to descriptions of child abuse. I warn my readers that I do not play around when describing these scenes, as I see anything less as rather offensive to those who have suffered abuse of the scene described. Lastly, to end this rather warning Author's Note, the definition of "home" is respectfully cited as being from everyone's favorite and the most useful online dictionary (which cannot be named here for some reason, but I am sure each and every one of you know which site I am talking about...)  
_

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah **

**The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin**

**Arc One** - The Bullies' Bully

** Chapter Two ** : His House But Never My Home

It could stand to reason that, if one was never told that the moon that hangs in the sky above our heads was, in fact, made out of cheese, they would believe that the moon is made out of cheese, regardless of the given norm of society. If one lived, therefore, in an area in which cannibalism is the absolute source of food, then it stands to reason that one living in that area would not think of cooking other animal meat and eating leafy greens as sources of sustenance, because the subject knows nothing else but cannibalism.

**:: NOT ENTIRELY UNCONNECTED TO THAT POINT ::**

home(n.) :_ The place or region where something is native or most common._

Under this logic, Klavier Gavin was correct in his belief that his family was completely normal.

The boy lived with his mother, his father, and elder brother in a neighborhood that, in all seriousness, should not have existed within the technologically advanced civilization of the age. Not that it was completely rundown and without running water or electricity (the neighborhood was far from the so-called "ghetto") but it was what could easily be called sub-par, lower-middle-class.

Describing his living arrangements was not something Klavier cared to do often, mainly out of embarrassment. The apartments were squished together (although each family lived in their own space) and very low-maintenance, considering the countless pieces of trash strewn carelessly about the streets. Surely, what with all the advancements made in the past century alone, one would have come up with an idea that would provide housing in a manner that was cheap, but livable nonetheless.

**:: A SARCASTIC REMARK ::**

_The logic is above very much ignored._

This is altogether very common.

**:: ::**

**:: THE BRONZE RULE (According to Kristoph Gavin) ::**

"Don't Be Afraid." - _Or rather, be afraid; just don't show it._

Oddly enough, Klavier could not remember the day, or the reason, his elder brother gave him that advice. It was sound advice, in any case, though- showing fear in their house was akin to angering a wild animal in any other part of the world. It was taboo, for a very simple reason.

**:: A TRUE, DISTURBING FACT ::**

_Raines Gavin fed on fear._

Raines Gavin had the build of a tennis player- very tall, slim, and deceptively strong. It was from him that Klavier- and, indeed, his elder brother- received their golden hair and impossibly blue eyes. He was, contrary to popular belief, intelligent- he knew, for instance, which places of the body he could kick with his foot, or punch with his fist- and nobody would ever notice the bruise that would surely follow his ministrations. The very occasional, not-so-accidental miss of his target, resulting in a bloody nose, or an odd scratch on the cheek, could easily be explained away as clumsiness on the wrongdoers' part.

That excuse was usually very well received.

**:: A TINY FORESHADOW ::**

_That was to change- sooner than one might think._

_"Unruhestifter!" _**(Troublemaker!)**

He said this as his foot, clad in a workman's boot, collided with his second sons' chest. Klavier grunted in pain, but refrained from any other reaction. He had learned his elder brothers' words by heart (it helped that Kristoph repeated those words so often that Klavier could swear he heard them in his dreams) and knew from painful, past experiences that they were true.

_"Verdammt kid!"_ **(Damn kid!)**

Unfortunately for Klavier, he could understand his every single word his father threw at him. Raines, in all his wisdom, had made it a point to teach both of his sons the language of his native country, in order to properly shield them from what he saw as brainwashing from Western society. Raines did not speak English properly, and when he did, it was thickly veiled by his European accent, and very simply spoke.

Oddly enough, though, his English explenitives, thrown flippantly among his proud German, at his wife or children, went without his famed accent.

_"Mann kann nicht einmal verhalten sich für ein paar Stunden! Wertlos- kleinen- bastard- !"_ **(You can't even behave yourself for a few hours! Worthless- little- bastard!)**

His colorful swearing was punctuated by the quiet thumps that accompanied his powerful strikes to his sons' chest- Klavier's brave attempts to muffle his obvious pain went unnoticed as the blows continued to rain down.

**:: IT SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE SAID ::**

_But it really was a pathetic sight. It was also a very common sight._

His expression was twisted into a grimace, and he was curled on his side, protecting his face with his arms. His teeth were grit tightly, and his eyes were closed serenely, though, as if he were merely sleeping. Any onlooker would think this a rather practiced position for the boy.

As melodramatic as it sounds, Klavier could not remember a time where his skin was unmarked by bruises. His fathers' punishments- or, his_ vater_, as Raines so preferred to be referred to as- had become as common as the sunrise, and as sure as milk would spoil. Klavier, he were capable of such advanced thought as his age, would go as far as to think that his vater enjoyed dishing out this occurrences. But, of course, Klavier was unable to think like that.

**:: SO HE DIDN'T ::**

_Whether this was to his fortune or not could be debated._

_"Aufstehen!"_ **(Get up!) **Instantly, Klavier leaped to his feet- faster than one would think he could have, considering the stinging punishment he had just endured.

Raines glared at the boy, causing his son to chew the inside of his lip in discomfort. Klavier hated it when his vater stated at him like that- it made him feel so _violated_ somehow- like his _vater_ was trying to burn him from the outside in, using just his angry, eternally-disapproving stare. He much preferred the beatings, instead of that terrifying, blue-eyed stare stare- the beatings, at least, would not haunt him in his dreams at night.

It came to him as a wondrous relief when his _vater_ pointed to the stairs.

_"Holen Sie sich verloren." _**(Get lost.)**

**:: ::**

**:: "OPPOSITES ATTRACT" ::**

_That phrase could be symbolized perfectly with Mr. and Mrs. Gavin._

Whereas Raines Gavin was a tall, athletic brute of considerable strength and admittedly rather handsome, Caroline Gavin was short, stubby, and was by no means a beautiful woman. Whereas Raines was coarse, unrefined, and rather easy to anger, Caroline was well-mannered- especially in the presense of company- and prided herself on her ability to stay calm in any situation- in fact, she was likely how her sons had learned the habit in the first place.

Whereas her husband hurt their children, she comforted them.

Many would wonder why she, an educated woman, would stay with one such as Raines. She could have (and quite easily, too) disappeared off the face of the Earth.

**:: HER BIGGEST SECRET WAS A QUESTION ::**

_Why did she stay?_

Whatever the reason was, Klavier was glad his mother had decided to do so- he unconsciously knew that it was her vital presence that kept _vater_ at bay. In fact, one of his worst nightmares was his mother disappearing, leaving himself and his elder brother at their vater's mercy.

All in all, though, young Klavier Gavin loved his mother.

So, it stood to reason that, when the woman entered his bedroom a few hours later, his smile could have lit up an entire city. "Mom!" He exclaimed excitedly, jumping off his bed. His room was rather small, barely big enough for a medium-sized bed, a dresser, and a few other scattered objects (nothing was posted on the walls, or other types of decoration- vater hated that with a passion.) He crossed his bedroom very quickly, entering her warm embrace.

"How was work?" Klavier asked, staring up at his mother with impossibly blue eyes and a content smile- not quite the smile one would expect from a boy with budding bruises on his arms.

It was while staring at these new marks on her sons' body that Caroline answered, distractedly, "It was work," She was more concerned with the question she posed herself, moments after that quiet answer, "What happened this time?"

Klavier's eyes dropped like a stone in water. "I got into a fight at school," He confessed, unconsciously raising his shoulder, as if his mother were about to strike him for his honesty regarding why he had been punished him. Caroline blinked- not in surprise, as this was actually a very reoccurring thing- but in understanding.

**:: THE SILVER RULE (According to Kristoph Gavin) ::**

"The wrongdoer deserved whatever punishment he receives."_ - And that's a fact._

Caroline sighed. "What happened, Klavier?"

Klavier, understanding that his mother was not angered with him, exclaimed, "He was calling Kristoph names!" Caroline blinked again. Now that explanation was a surprise. Unaware of his mothers' private shock, the boy continued, apparently proud of the fact, "I think I broke his nose."

Caroline's eyes snapped up to meet Klavier's. Grey met impossibly blue.

**:: CAROLINE'S THOUGHT AT THAT MOMENT ::**

_My god, he's going to grow up to be just like his father._

Swallowing, she said, mustering all the wisdom a twelve-year-old would understand, "Being a bully isn't nice."

Klavier did not seem too worried about the fact. "_Vater_ isn't nice."

Well. At least he made a fair point. Choosing to stay silent about that particular nest of needle-like weeds, Caroline sighed heavily and told her son, forcing herself to smile as she spoke, "I'd forgotten that I brought you your dinner. Your father wants you to eat up here, in your room- he doesn't want to look at you right now."

Klavier winced. Caroline ignored it.

**:: A PERSONAL RULE OF CAROLINE'S ::**

_Tell it like it is. Lying to the boy isn't going to make him feel better or make him any safer._

That was what Caroline kept telling herself- and Klavier was all too happy to believe her.

**:: ::**

**:: HAPPILY PRESENTING KRISTOPH GAVIN ::**

_The coolest, smartest, and altogether best-est big brother in the entire world._

To say that Klavier loved his elder brother would be a bit of an insult, really. Kristoph was eight years older than his little brother, immediately making him the definition of cool. If that was not enough, Kristoph was insanely intelligent, and was always good for a witty remark or comment. He was Klavier's best friend, his tutor, his comfort, his pat on the back- basically anything Klavier needed him to be at the moment- and the thing was, Kristoph was all too happy to oblige his little brother.

"_Kleiner Bruder, wird Ihr Arm gequetscht._" **(Little brother, your arm is bruised.)** He also had the unfortunate gift of pointing out things that Klavier tried to hide from him.

Klavier hated it when Kristoph pointed out his injuries- it made him feel ashamed of himself. Pulling his blanket- a sky blue one he has owned since before he could remember- over his shoulder to hide the darkening bruises, "I'm fine," He said to his brother, pointedly speaking English to remind his brother that their _vater _was no where to be found at the moment. He rose his head, and his eyes met the sheer replica color of his own. "Really. It's just a couple of bruises- nothing new."

Kristoph was unimpressed. "Klavier," He began reproachfully, worry beginning to show on his expression, "I do not enjoy seeing you hurt- quite the opposite, really. Why would you do something so foolish? You know I don't care what those simpletons think of me."

He had momentarily forgotten that Kristoph had seen the fight. Looking at his mattress, Klavier crossed his arms defiantly. "I don't care. They shouldn't tease you."

"It comes with being a genius, Klavier." Kristoph teased him lightly.

**:: A TINY FORESHADOW ::**

_Klavier didn't know it yet, but Kristoph wasn't kidding when he called himself a genius._

"Little brother, don't get into fights on my behalf." The moment passed, and Kristoph was back to normal again- gently scolding his little brother for his idiotic attempt to defend him. "I don't need you defending my honor. I'm quite capable of defending myself, you know." This was met by a grin. Everyone knew that Kristoph was poised to be a Defense Attorney- of course he would be able to defend himself, if ever the need arose.

A silence fell between the two brothers as they threw amused looks at the other. Then, Kristoph rose, dusting himself off as he did so. "It's about time for you to go to bed, Klavier. It is almost ten, and you do have school tomorrow..." This was met by an unenthusiastic groan. Kristoph chuckled at his little brothers' antics and shook his head. "Come now, little brother. School really isn't that hard- you just have to learn to apply yourself."

Klavier yawned loudly- much louder that was necessary. Kristoph rolled his eyes. He walked away and turned off the light, calling, "Good night, little brother," as he did so. Klavier, resigning to the inevitable, snuggled into his blanket and closed his eyes as he waited for that familiar click of the lock.

**:: THE GOLDEN RULE (according to Kristoph Gavin) ::**

"Always Lock Your Door At Night." _- Stumbling shadows creep the hallways at night._

**:: ::**


	3. My Teacher Plays The Guitar

**Author's Note**

_Hello, my dearest readers! I have not too much to announce this time around, thank goodness- considering that my last two chapters were chock full of them!- except for a question I know some are dying to know- just who is leaving us all of those interesting notes? (The ones in bold, signaled with the colons around them?) Well, my readers, the answer is simple as this- me! Yes, indeed! I have successfully entered myself into a story without putting myself into the story! Your mind is now blown! Lastly, I would like to announce that I am conducting a contest to find a fitful cover of this story. Details are natrually going to be given within the confines of my profile, and the winner will have the distinct honor of having their finding (or personal work, as it were) connected to this lovely Fanfiction. Now, while you have that food for thought, why not enjoy (an admittedly, accidentally very long) chapter of my wildly creative, and most daring Fanfiction to date?_

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

**The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin**

**Arc One ** - _The Bullies' Bully_

**Chapter Three : ** _My Teacher Plays the Guitar_

**:: A NOT-SO WHIMSICAL FUN-FACT ::**

_Klavier Gavin hated his hair._

When children his age hate their hair, it is because it is common, difficult or (in most cases, and) a pain to take care of every morning. Klavier hated his shoulder-length, golden hair because, besides being a source of teasing at school- according to his male peers, it made him look the part of a girl- his hair made a fine way for his _vater_ to grab him, like he did that morning, whilst he and Kristoph were opening the front door of their house in order to leave for school.

_"Warten Sie nur eine Minute, Junge. Ich möchte Ihnen für eine Sekunde sprechen." _**(Wait just a moment, boy. I want to talk to you for a second.)** Their _vater_ said menacingly, as he dragged him backward, using his hair as leverage to spin him around to face him. He held his hair tightly.

Kristoph, to his credit, tried to mediate the sudden threat. _"Vater, wir müssen jetzt gehen, wenn wir es in der Schule auf Zeit sind."_ (**Father, we need to leave now if we are going to make it to school on time.)** Their father was the only person in the world (that Klavier knew of) that could make his elder brother's usual collected expression to become nervous.

Raines' threw a blue-eyed glare- the same glare he had given Klavier the night before- at Kristoph, growling at his elder son- _"Halt dich da raus!"_ **(Stay out of it!)** When Kristoph made no move to leave the scene, he grew angrier and gripped Klavier's hair tighter, causing the boy to yelp in pain, feeling as though the handful of strands were about to be ripped from his head. The keening sound seemed to snap Kristoph out of his revere, his eyes darting to Klavier in concern.

He tried to deter their father again, worry still prominent in his expression, _"Vater, bitte. Wir müssen gehen. Bestafrung mein Bruder jeztz wird nicht nützen- "_ **(Father, please. Punishing my brother now will not do any good- )**

Their _vater _was beginning to show signs of losing his temper. A tell-tale sign of this was his trademark narrowed eyes and brightening skin on his face. At his worst, his skin literally turned red, and his eyes looked like they were burning in a blue sea. As it was, he interrupted Kristoph in a sharp, dangerous voice. _"Kristoph, wenn sie so über die verspätung besorgt sind, lassen Sei! Ihr Bruder Idiot wird Sie in Kürze folgen, nachdem ich mein Wort mit ihm haben."_ **(If you are so worried about being late, leave! Your idiot brother will follow you shortly, after I have had my word with him.)**

Before Kristoph could respond to that, Klavier spoke up, startling his elder brother- "Just go! Don't give him a reason to- " He was interrupted before he could finish by their _vater_, who, still having a grip on Klavier's hair, thrust the squirming boy into a wall that rested as a divider between the kitchen and the room they were currently standing in. He hit the wall with his shoulder- causing a loud, painful thud to echo through the apartment- but Klavier managed to catch himself before he fell. Gripping the injured limb tightly, he continued speaking as though nothing had happened- "Go, Kristoph!"

**:: AN INTERESTING TIDBIT ::**

_Kristoph obeyed his little brother and disappeared out the door._

Klavier had time to breath a quiet sigh of relief before his angry _vater_ grabbed him by the collar.

**:: ::**

**:: FOOD FOR THOUGHT ::**

_Klavier didn't hate his father- but he didn't love him, either._

To put it in a way anyone could understand, pretend you are a house-cat, and suddenly you find your home invaded by a puppy. You do not necessarily hate that puppy- who could possibly hate a puppy?- but you do not exactly appreciate the invasion of your home, either. It leaves you with the mentality of _Oh, well, he's here, so I have to deal with it_. In relation to his father, Klavier was the house-cat reacting to the invasion of what was supposed to be his space. He just had to deal with him.

As the brothers traveled the mile-and-a-half from their neighborhood to the Berlin Academy for Gifted Children for their second day of classes, Kristoph, to Klavier's immense dismay and embarrassment, incessantly questioned Klavier as to what happened, and whether or not he was hurt.

"Bro, for the last time," Klavier finally snapped, rubbing his burning shoulder as he spoke, "I'm fine. It was nothing, really. He was just blowing off some steam from last night."

Kristoph looked unconvinced by his rather weak explanation, and Klavier was altogether unsurprised when he herded him into the boys' restroom the moment they walked on campus. The two always arrived at least thirty minutes early, more to get away from their _vater_- who worked afternoons in blue-collared odd jobs ranging from construction to agricultural trades- than to ensure they were never late to their morning classes.

"Kristoph- this isn't necessary- !" Klavier complained as Kristoph pulled him into the largest stall (meant for handicapped students.) Kristoph said nothing, grasping his brother's shirt to pull it off. Klavier yelped a frightened cry and leaped backwards, staring at Kristoph as if he were the devil himself.

**:: A RULE TO LIVE BY ::**

_Kristoph didn't curse in front of his little brother- at least, Klavier never heard him curse before._

Which was exactly why Klavier was more than a little shocked (and perhaps a little afraid) when he heard Kristoph utter under his breath, _"Verdammt, dass Bastard gerade in den tiefsten Abgrund der Hölle."_ **(Damn that bastard straight to the deepest pit of Hell.)**

"Who- _vater_? Kristoph, you can't say that about father!" Klavier exclaimed as Kristoph, still muttering obscenities under his breath, shook his head. His younger brother, realizing he was being ignored, grabbed his elder brother by the shoulders and shook him, very effectively startling him.

"Kristoph, if _vater_ hears you say that, he'll hurt you!"

Kristoph opened his mouth to reply, but paused, lifting his gaze to meet Klavier's all-too-serious, impossibly blue-eyed gaze. He gently took his brothers' hands- so much smaller than his own- off of his shoulders. "Klavier," He said quietly, "Father isn't here at the moment." To his discomfort, Klavier actually looked around the restroom stall as though to confirm that. His expression was one of fear.

Finding no uninvited guests lurking inside the toilet, the frightened boy turned back to his elder brother- "But if _vater_ was," Klavier stressed worriedly, "He'd- !"

"I think you are missing the point, _kleinen Bruder_," **(little brother)** Kristoph interrupted him sternly, "He isn't here. Discussing what if's is a waste of time. You don't have to fear him here- "

"He knows!_ Vater_ always knows!"

**:: A REALIZATION ::**

_Kristoph Gavin realized he was fighting a losing battle._

"Klavier..." Kristoph sighed heavily, after a short pause, deciding to leave that particular conversation for another time, "...Stop fussing about and allow me to examine your injuries without interruption. After that," He cajoled, catching Klavier's displeased, uncomfortable expression, "I will personally escort you to the office to gather your schedule and accompany you to your morning class."

His younger brother shrugged, looking at the ground while biting his lip. "Fine," He pouted, before adding hastily, "Just don't touch me." Raising a critical eyebrow, Kristoph nodded his consent, pulling off Klavier's shirt with a quick, practiced, and somehow elegant twist of his hand.

**:: AT THAT MOMENT ::**

_Kristoph was eternally glad he was a master at hiding his emotions._

His brother's skin- especially the chest and shoulder areas- were splashed with deep spots of blue, purple, and brown. Kristoph inferred that most of the bruises had been given to Klavier yesterday morning from their _vater,_ as punishment for the crime he committed at school. "Klavier..." Kristoph began, before shaking his head, for once lost for any comforting word to say for his little brother. "...You need to be more careful, kleinen Bruder."

Klavier bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

His elder brother looked startled. "Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because I'm such a bother." Klavier said it with such a dejected expression on his face and so much sadness in his voice that Kristoph felt his heart jerk uncomfortably. He pulled his little brother into a strong embrace, minding the budding bruises on his torso.

**:: WHAT KRISTOPH WAS THINKING ::**

_You are a bother, little brother- but I really don't mind. I'm glad you are around._

What Kristoph actually said to Klavier was much more comforting. "No, you're not."

**:: ::**

As promised, Klavier had been escorted by his elder brother to the front office, where Kristoph had asked for a copy of his little brother's schedule (all the while having somehow knowing that Klavier had misplaced his since yesterday. Kristoph was weird like that.) He had been given the schedule without any trouble, being thrown sympathetic glances by the secretarial staff for what he assumed was for having a troublemaker little brother.

He gave the schedule to his little brother outside of the office after extracting a solemn promise from Klavier to not lose it again. The paper read something like this...

**Gavin, Klavier **Student IDN: **42053 **Gender: **M **Schedule ID: **209301**

**EnglishA(y1) Brückner, Z PB - 10**

**GenScience(y1) Terrace, O PB - 2**

**GenMathematics(y1) Cansada, J PB - 7**

**PhysEd(y1) Sony, V PB - 6**

**CompTechROP Addison, A PB - 3**

_*Each period is scheduled for an 70 minute block per day. School starts promtply at 7:00 a.m. and ends at 3:45 p.m. Students with night classes (marked with the (n) symbol) will recieve further instructions during an informational meeting to be disclosed.*_

Kristoph, not wasting any time, had led a rather nervous Klavier to the door leading into Portable Building ten, which, being the last of ten buildings, was at the very end of the campus.

"The new students," A smiling Kristoph explained to his little brother, "Are always herded into the back of the school. As they progress through the years, they will be expected to remember where their classroom buildings are, spread across the half-a-mile-wide campus as they are. Luckily for you, you don't have to remember all that for a while yet."

"Brother? Are you sure it's okay?" Klavier called to his brother's retreating back, staring at the door as though it were the gateway to Hell itself. "Is it safe?"

He did not receive an answer, so, taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door. The first thing (or rather, person) he noticed was the teacher, a giant of a man with a guitar case strapped to his back. He was writing something in marker on the whiteboard, murmuring very quietly to himself as he did so. The teacher looked oddly familiar.

**:: LIFE WAS UNFAIR ::**

_Well, obviously, but why did Klavier have to have such bad luck?_

He was the nosy instructor from yesterday- Zane Ian Brückner.

Klavier stood shock-still as the instructor turned his head, presumably because he had heard the door creak closed. His head tilted in an interested manner as he found Klavier.

Klavier was expecting a sharp reprimand from him for his actions yesterday, and so, when Zane spoke in his deep, calm voice, it startled Klavier, causing him to flinch.

"I wondered if you would be returning to class today," Zane said, raising his eyebrows at Klavier's reaction, "I am pleased to see that you have. You sit there- " He motioned to a desk, cozily nested in the front row of the classroom, "And I will go over everything you missed yesterday so you will be prepared for today. Does that sound like a plan to you, Mr. Gavin?"

"My name's _Klavier_," He replied defiantly, staring at the teacher with withering blue eyes. "Why do I have to sit in the front row?"

**:: HE PREFERRED THE BACK ROW ::**

_It was easier to fall asleep when things got boring._

The teacher chuckled a peculiar, accented chuckle, his calm, vermillion eyes meeting impossibly blue. He was smiling humorously, as though Klavier's defensive mannerisms were having no effect on him. "Because I told you to, Klavier," He replied, throwing the boy a wink. Turning his back on the startled boy, he laughed and began writing on the board again.

"I also find," Zane added as an afterthought, chuckling as Klavier took his seat directly in front of the teacher, "That kids sitting in the front tend not to fall asleep."

**:: ::**

**:: IT WAS OFFICIAL... ::**

_...Zane Ian Brückner was off his rocker. Crazy. But at least he was cool about it._

The guitar-case toting teacher had brought his murmuring class to order with a few cords of his mahogany guitar. They resounded through the air and instantly caught the attention of every single student under his supervision. "Good morning," He said warmly, his vermillion eyes flickering with the kind of contentment only a person happy with his career choice would have, "As we have a few new faces today, I think I will go over a few things again, just to be safe."

Putting his guitar down by his desk, Zane stood up slowly, speaking in his deep, accented voice as he did so. "My name is Zane Ian Brückner, and this is the start of my twenty-seventh year of teaching at the Berlin Academy. I am fifty-four years young, and I enjoy playing the guitar," He gestured, rather unnecessarily at his guitar, "Among various other instruments. As far as rules go, I do have a few. Each and every one of you will find that, if you follow them, you and I will have a very smooth school year."

**:: ZANE HAD CAPTURED HIS AUDIENCE ::**

_Now, he was reeling them in slowly._

He crossed the room and turned out the lights. The projector having being turned on all this time, a small, typed list of rules appeared on the opposite wall. They went something like this...

**1. **_If you do not know the meaning of something, I own several dictionaries. Use them._

**2. **_You are in an English class- you will speak English._

In response to the second rule, his uneasy students began to murmur. They were just kids, after all, and they were new to the English language. How were they supposed to communicate?

"In regards to the second one," Zane continued pleasantly, "I am literate in seven different languages- including German and French- and proficient in four more. If I were you, I would choose my words very carefully in this classroom. I will not pretend to have the hearing of a hawk, but I guarantee you that I will catch you eventually. If the time comes and you do not know how to say something in English, chances are I might be able to help you, whatever your primary language is."

**:: DEFINITELY CRAZY ::**

_Still, he was being supremely cool about it._

**3.**_Respect everyone and everything. It will get you to very high places._

**4. **_I do not know the meaning of the phrase "extra credit"._

"You are, as in any other class, expected to complete work as it is given to you," Zane explained in response to their startled expressions, "Expecting extra credit if you find yourself at the end of the year to boost a low mark is not only disrespectful to me, but to your peers, who have been working hard all year. To that effect, I find the phrase _extra credit_ synonymous with _laziness_ on the part of the student."

**5.** _If you are wrongfully accused of something, you have a right to explain yourself._

**6. **_This classroom is and will always a safe, open environment. Speak your mind freely._

"Those who violate the seventh rule will leave and never return to my class," Zane told them, his expression holding no trace of his humor from just moments before. The change in expression was almost frightening- it showed those who noticed it just how much control over himself (and over the situation) the guitar-toting English instructor had. "You have been warned."

**:: INTERESTINGLY ENOUGH ::**

_No one in that class of immature ten\eleven-year-olds doubted him._

Zane waited patiently until most of their jaws had been picked up off the floor before- recovering from his unmasked threat- he continued with the last three of his classroom rules.

**7.** _There is no such thing as "try". "Try" is closely followed by it's brothers, "can't" and "won't"._

**8.** _I do not tolerate lies from anyone- yes, that means you, too._

**9.** _I am not your enemy! Trust me to guide you._

"I know there are places some of you would rather be right now- whether it be at home, with your friends... Trust me, I know the feeling. I was a child once, too- I know that some days, you are itching to go out and feel the sun on your skin, feel the grass between your toes..." Hearing appreciative chuckles in response, Zane laughed. "I can assure you that we can arrange for those excursions to happen, if my simple rules are followed and obeyed. All I ask is that you come into this class each day- each and every one of your classes, in fact- ready and willing to learn your lessons. You may not understand how most if matters now, but trust me, one day in your lives you will look back and be grateful that you can add, subtract, divide, and multiply sums, and read and write intelligently."

The teacher, having spoken his word, sat down on the chair placed in front of the gathered rows of desks, placing his guitar on his lap as he did so. As his charges murmured excitedly, he noticed that just one student failed to be impressed by his speech.

**:: IT WAS THE BOY ::**

_His name is Klavier, wasn't it? ...He was staring at his desk. He looked distracted._

Deciding against his better judgement to ignore the boys' blatant ignoring of him for now, as to not draw attention to the obviously troubled youth, Zane played a few chords of his guitar (noticing Klavier Gavin's stolen glance at him as he did so) and spoke once more.

"Now that I have properly reintroduced myself to you all, let us get down to it."

**:: ::**

**:: ANOTHER DEFINTION ::**

Staring (v.) - _To__gaze__fixedly__and__intently,__especially__with__the__eyes__wide__open._

Klavier made it a point to keep his eyes down. Living with his vater at his house, he had learned that he needed to keep not only his eyes to himself, but to keep his head down, too- bending that rule for but a moment could earn him a beating as punishment.

But now, he was staring at the instrument with vivid attention as it was being carefully put away by its owner. The guitar itself was bright orange- quite odd for a guitar, but somehow the obtrusive color was not an eyesore (quite the opposite, actually) and polished until it shone with the brilliance of a million stars. It was not quite new, either, as it had a few scratches here and here, but it obviously very well-taken care of, and very much loved by its owner.

"Do you play?"

The simple question startled the boy, and he looked up to find his new English teacher looking at him. He had finished putting his guitar away, and was now watching Klavier with his vermillion eyes. Klavier found himself tensing, slowly stood up, tearing himself away from them by looking away.

"N-no, I don't," Klavier muttered in response. Before Zane had the time to open his mouth to reply, he added hastily, "But I'd like to. Y-you play really good, sir."

**:: AN INTERESTING FORESHADOW ::**

_Zane would remember that wish, too. It would come in handy after the boy fell victim to a petty thief._

He was met by raised eyebrows. "There is no need to refer to me as _sir._" The teacher responded, smiling a gentle smile. When Klavier remained expressionless, Zane tilted his head. "Thank you, however. Music is a passion of mine, one that I take seriously. It is second only to my passion for educating young minds- like yours, for example. I cannot do that, however," He added, winking once at his flabbergasted student, "If you are not paying attention."

Klavier blinked. "H-how did you know?"

Zane chuckled. "I have been teaching for two decades, kid. I am rather adept at it by now." He paused, and he noted something rather peculiar- the boy seemed to be just a bit unbalanced. He was shifting his weight constantly between his feet.

**:: THERE WERE TWO EXPAINATIONS ::**

One - _The boy had to use the restroom._Two - _The boy was hurt, and rather badly, too._

Zane weighed his options, and he chose the answer that made the most sense for the occassion- the answer that he had, in fact, expected to be the case since he first laid eyes on the boy.

"You seem a bit shaky there," He told Klavier, "Have you been hurt recently?"

**:: A PREDICTION ::**

_Once the kid realized what he was really asking, he would make a break for the door._

Zane was not disappointed. Klavier's head jerked upward, and he blinked at the teacher with wide, fearful, impossibly blue eyes. Not for the first- and likely not for the last time- the instructor marveled at just how blue they really were.

"I- I'm fine. Uh- " He cleared his throat, glancing towards the door. "I need to go. Class." With that, the boy spun around and scurried out of the classroom without another word or a backward glance. He looked all the world for a frightened puppy with his tail between his legs. Zane made no attempt to stop the boy, watching him go with an unsurprised expression.

**:: A SMALL GUARANTEE ::**

_Zane Ian Brückner chuckled to himself as he turned back to his guitar, moments later._

**:: ::**


	4. The Evil Genius Is My Brother

**Author's Note**

_Welcome to the fourth chapter of "The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin"! I have just two things to announce this time around, as many are asking these following questions. The first is just how long this Fanfiction is looking to be- and as to that, I can tell you now that this entire thing has been painstakingly planned out by me, myself, and I. It looks as though there will be exactly forty-five chapters, each with its own amount of words. As for my updating schedule, for those who have been following this story since its birth, I have updated once every Saturday since- that is my schedule. Once the school year begins- I will be a triumphant Senior, mind you!- this August, I can assure you that it will remain the same, as I have prepared many an extra chapter, just in case things get a little too busy for my liking. Now that you have those little tidbits of information under your belts for digestion, why not enjoy a little bit of what must be my most creative and daring work yet?_

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

_**The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin**_

**Arc One - ** The Bullies' Bully

**Chapter Four :** The Evil Genius Is My Brother

**:: A DEFINITION ::**

_Uncomfortable (adv.)_ - In a state of discomfort; uneasy; conscious of stress or strain.

It was not all too often that Klavier Gavin admitted to himself that he did not deserve a punishment. The thought had long been drilled into his mind that, whatever his _vater_ decided to do to him, he deserved it. That said, even he knew that, when the crime he had supposedly committed was impossible for him to have actually accomplished, he should not have been punished for it- or, at the very least, allowed the chance to defend himself, to attest to the fact. His _vater_ had not even let him do that much before deciding to punish him.

He blamed Kristoph. This painful situation, in all its unfair entirety, was completely the fault of his_ stupid _elder brother. Kristoph was the reason he had been punished by their _vater_ with a beating that seemed like it would last forever. Kristoph was currently trapped inside a tiny closet- meant for cleaning supplies- under the staircase.

Hence his being uncomfortable. Klavier was hunched over himself, curled into a tight little ball around himself, and completely immobile- even being as small as he was, having been shoved unceremoniously inside the even smaller closet had rendered him unable to move. In all honesty, this punishment was not one given to him too often by his father. It was only when his _vater_ could not stand the sight of him that he stuffed him in there. Still, the beating he had endured before being shoved into the closet had hurt. It had hurt more so than he would care to admit.

To think _Kristoph_ would _lie_ like that.

To think their _vater_ had actually _believed_ it.

Klavier shook his head- well, as well as he could in his condition. As he did so, the movement making him feel a strange sense of vertigo, the boy felt something wet roll down his cheek.

**:: HE WAS CRYING ::**

_The thought affronted him. He couldn't be- could he be? Crying? He hadn't cried in a long time._

Crying was strictly forbidden under his _vater's_ roof. To do so was seen as weak- disgusting, in fact- and was punishable by a very harsh beating and a long stay in either the offenders' room, the closet in which Klavier was currently taking up residence, or the underground shelter (a relic of was long lost, according to their unusually subdued _vater_) more commonly known as the basement.

**:: THE BASEMENT ::**

_It was the place of nightmares. Kristoph refused to go down there to this day._

Klavier rubbed his cheek on his shoulder to get rid of the offending moisture. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the burning of his back- well, the burning of his entire body, really. He was hurting, and, once again- and much more importantly- he was alone in the cramped darkness that was slowly closing in on him.

He blamed Kristoph. His evil genius elder brother did this to him on purpose.

**:: A FUNNY THING ABOUT CLOSED SPACES ::**

_They don't have much air in them. Certainly not enough to sustain a child for too long._

Klavier passed out a few minutes later.

**:: ::**

**:: A REMARKABLY INNOCENT QUESTION ::**

_Where is Klavier?_

That was the question a dazed, groggy Klavier woke up to. Voicing the innocent question was his mother's tired, curious voice- she had been working at the time of his punishment (Caroline was a nurse at the busiest hospital in the city; Berlin National.) Naturally, she would not know of his situation.

Caroline received her answer a few moments later, courtesy of Kristoph, who seemed to be coming down the stairs, judging by the thumping noises sounding just over Klavier's head. "He is currently being punished by _vater_," Kristoph said, "I had forgotten about him. As has father, I presume."

"You forgot about him?" Caroline scolded her eldest son disapprovingly, "How could you forget about your little brother? Now, where is he, Kristoph?" Kristoph's answer to their mother came seconds later, as he opened the closet and Klavier toppled out, landing on the ground before the two with a quiet thumping sound, jostling him back into reality as well as his battered senses would allow him to be.

"Oh, dear." Kristoph's voice felt as though it were distant and not directly in front of him. Klavier, to his credit, tried to sit up on his own. Weak from his double punishment, however, his arms could not support his weight and he fell, grunting as he hit the floor. The world was spinning around him.

It was at that moment that Klavier felt strong arms wrapping around him, gathering up his unresponsive body in one fell swoop. His eyes fluttered open to find Kristoph to be the one holding him. He opened his mouth and, after gathering his mind (and courage) Klavier uttered accusingly, "How could you lie like that?" He questioned his elder brother weakly, "You knew father was going to hurt me. You made it worse, Kristoph."

"Kristoph, what is he- ?" Caroline began to question her elder son, only to be interrupted, whose expression was one of perfect remorse.

"I made a mistake, mother," He said, by way of explanation, "And it cost my little brother a great deal. I will care for him from here."

**:: DON'T READ BETWEEN THE LINES ::**

_Kristoph meant every word he said._

Turning away from their flabbergasted mother, Kristoph carried Klavier into their small apartment living room. The room was crowded with a half-empty bookcase (most of them belonged to Kristoph himself, but there was no space in his small bedroom for another shelf) a television that was dominated by their father, and another shelf with a few photographs thrown onto it. The room, true to the rest of the apartment, was painted a sicky dull white color.

Kristoph turned to go up the stairs, only to come face-to-face with their _vater. _

"Vater," Kristoph said, shifting Klavier into one arm- a feat in itself- just in case he needed it, "_Ich muss gehen die Treppe hinauf._" **(I need to go up the stairs.)**

Raines Gavin did not move, he simply watched Kristoph with a stern expression on his face. His dark blue eyes glanced down to meet Klavier, who was playing possum and pretending to be unconcsious. "_Er wird bestraft,_" **(He is being punished.) **He said, much more calmly than Kristoph would have expected their _vater _to be, considering the circumstances, "**Wo nehmen Sie ihn?**" **(Where are you taking him?)**

"_Zu seinem Zimmer, Vater. Er wurde ohnmächtig während Strafe, und ich machte mir Sorgen um sein Wohlergehen._" **(To his room, father. He fainted during punishment, and I worried for his well-being.)** Kristoph replied respectfully, and, after a strike of inspiration, he added, "_Mutter bat mich, dies zu tun._" **(Mother asked that I do so.)**

**:: DID SHE ::**

_I don't recall._

"_Verdammt Frau ist zu weich._" **(Damn woman is too soft.)** Raines cursed his wife under his breath, pushing past Kristoph roughly, causing him, burdened with the admittedly light weight of his brother, to stumble. The elder boy, thinking and acting very quickly, allowed himself to fall to his knees, therefore stopping himself from dropping his little brother.

To his concern, Klavier was, Kristoph noticed, shaking very slightly.

**:: HIS BROTHER WAS AFRAID ::**

_And rightly so- one tiny slip of the tongue, and both of them would end up inside that broom closet._

"_Wenn ich sage, der Junge muss bestraft werden, wird er bestraft,_" **(If I say the boy needs to be punished, he is punished.)** Their_ vater_ continued, signs of temper beginning to show as he clenched his fists. "_Sie hat keine Autorität über einer von euch Jungs, verstehst du?_" **(She has no authority of either of you boys, you understand?)**

"_Ja, Vater, ich verstehe._"** (Yes, father, I understand.) **Kristoph replied instantly, slowly gathering Klavier into his arms again as he stood up. He took a risky gamble and turned just very slightly away from his _vater_- a terrible offense in his eyes- hoping to shield Klavier from his anger. He repeated himself, just to ensure he was understood, "_Ja, ich verstehe._" **(Yes, I understand.)**

Raines stopped underneath the doorway into the kitchen, having ignored Kristoph and crossed the room whilst his elder son stood up, and turned his head back to Kristoph. There was some unidentifiable emotion in those blue eyes of his, just for a second, before it gave way to anger. He crossed his arms at his waiting elder son.

"_Nun? Was zum Teufel wartest du, Junge_?" **(Well? What the hell are you waiting for, boy?)** He snapped at Kristoph, who, startled, took cautious a step towards the stairs, ready to protect Klavier by any means necessary, "_Holen Sie sich aus den Augen. Gehe und nehmen Sie Ihre Idiot Bruder im Obergeschoss._" **(Get out of my sight. Go and take your idiot brother upstairs.)** He turned away from them again, and Kristoph had just breathed a sigh of relief when their vater spoke again.

"S_tellen Sie sicher, ihn zu erwähnen, dass seine kleine Handlung hat nicht funktioniert._" **(Make sure you mention to him that his little act did not work.)** Kristoph felt Klavier tense in his arms, and his little brother, being able to do nothing else, squeaked a strange little squeak that Kristoph interpreted as terror.

**:: A MISSED LITTLE DETAIL ::**

_While Kristoph bolted up the stairs, Raines watched him go, staring at Klavier with hungry eyes._

**:: ::**

**:: A BROTHER-TO-BROTHER MOMENT ::**

_There was nothing much like listening to your father beat the crap out of your mother._

For Klavier and Kristoph, it was a semi-daily occurrence. Usually, Klavier ended up in Kristoph's bedroom, cuddling into his warm embrace whilst trying to ignore the sounds coming from down the stairs. Tonight, however, was a little different; Klavier was the one comforting Kristoph, and Kristoph was the one trying to ignore the cries below them. They were in Klavier's bedroom for a change.

As it was, the two frightened brothers lay on the younger brother's bed, fully clothed under his thin blue blanket, each holding the other as though he were a lifeline.

**Thud!** _A thunderous kick._

**Slap!** _A cracking blow._

**Bang!** _An echoing strike._

At each noise, signalling yet another punishing clout on their mother, Kristoph would hold his brother tighter, squeezing his eyes shut and flinching as though he himself were the one being beaten. Klavier shivered himself, when he heard their mother's keening.

**:: A TERRIFYING FORESHADOW ::**

_Both brothers would remember those haunting cries for the rest of their lives._

"K-Kristoph?" Klavier, unable to stand the silence between them and the nightmarish sounds screaming out below them, whispered his brothers' name. Having nothing else to say, he simply stated the obvious. "I'm scared."

There was a pause, and for a long minute, Klavier feared that Kristoph would ignore his plea for contact and comfort. His brother, however, rarely disappointed him- with the coming of this promised, terrorizing night, Kristoph's earlier betrayal hardly mattered to him anymore.

He answered his brother just as softly, "So am I."

His younger brother's expression in response was incredulous. His impossibly blue eyes were wide with fear. "But you're never scared of anything."

Kristoph smiled sadly. "I'm always scared," He admitted, "I'm afraid of a lot of things," He continued speaking after a moment, seeing Klavier's disbelieving expression, "Like tonight, I'm afraid of vater, and I'm afraid for mother... And earlier, I was afraid of losing you. I always am- that is my greatest fear, you know- losing you. I don't know what I would do if..."

His voice trailed off as he realized that, for the first time in almost two hours, their apartment was absolutely silent. The very walls seemed to shiver, though, and through Kristoph's vision, it seemed as though the small bedroom was becoming even smaller by the second. A tiny, almost unnoticable shiver passed though his body as he realized just what it was that was causing the eerie silence.

**:: A DISTURBING FORESHADOW ::**

_Kristoph knew what was happening. Klavier didn't- but he would soon enough; first hand, too._

"Kristoph, what- ?"

"Hush, Klavier. Don't talk," Kristoph carefully, yet quickly extracted himself from Klavier's clutching arms and sat up, crossing the small bedroom in a flash and locking the door with the normal clicking sound, which sounded louder than ever before to both brothers.

The younger brother, however, refused to be silenced. "What's going on? What- ?"

"It's them,_" _Kristoph replied quietly, thinking quickly as he crossed the bedroom again, taking care to make as little noise as possible, "It's the shadows," He whispered, "They are in the hallway."

**:: THE EXCUSE NEVER FAILED THE ELDER GAVIN ::**

_Klavier's eyes widened and he threw his blankets over himself, as if terrified of the words themselves.._

Kristoph gently pried the blanket off of his brother, chuckling a hallow chuckle as he did so. He was remaining calm for Klavier's benefit, but inside, he felt tense and frightened himself. His impossibly blue eyes, reflections of his younger brother, showed that much at least. "I'm here," He soothed his brother, "And your bedroom door is now locked. They can't get you." They, referring to the shadows.

Ever since he could remember, Klavier had been told by Kristoph that their apartment was haunted by shadows that staggered as though drunk through their hallways at night, and that they would steal him away if given the chance- thus why Kristoph warned him to always his bedroom door at night. The shadows could not understand the lock in their drunken state. And a locked bedroom door, according to his elder brother, meant that Klavier was safe that night..

As his terrified little brother pulled him down on the old mattress again and assumed their earlier position, Kristoph closed his ears to the sounds coming from downstairs.

**:: KRISTOPH ONCE PROMISED TO PROTECT KLAVIER ::**

_It was the most spectacular failure of his life- in more ways than just the one._

**:: ::**


	5. The Price of My Teacher's Gift

**Author's Note**

_Welcome to the fifth chapter of "The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin". Before you read, I would like to clear up a raging concern, stemming from last week's chapter. Many seem to be under the impression that the characters- especially that of Klavier Gavin and Kristoph Gavin- are out of character (OOC.) Now, I would like to point out that, in my eyes, Klavier did not start out as the happy-go-lucky, flirtatious, sunny ray of sunshine he is in Apollo Justice: Ace Attorney. In addition, it is my personal belief that Kristoph did not start off an evil, all-together psychotic, smirking murderer. I guarantee you, my readers, that they will become so eventually, so please, put those doubts out of your mind. Lastly, I would like to say to my readers that I am currently healing from a physically, mentally, and emotionally challenging family get-together, that being said only because I feel like this chapter isn't up to snuff. I hope that you understand. Now, how about we get on with the newest installation of my wildly creative and daring Fanfiction, preferably before I faint again?_

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

_**The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin**_

**Arc One -** _The Bullies' Bully_

**Chapter Five :** _The Price of My Teacher's Gift_

**:: A FUNNY THING ABOUT TIME ::**

_It passes. Whether you notice it or not, it passes, during painful and happy times alike._

"Happy birthday, _kleinen Bruder,_" **(Little brother)** Kristoph Gavin murmured to his brother as the two parted ways that warm November morning, smiling an actual smile as he handed him a handmade lunch for the day. The lunch itself was special, considering either boy rarely had a midday meal, not having the time or want to do so, considering their vater would stare at either boy as they moved about the kitchen. Klavier took the gift from his brother with an uncertain smile.

"Kristoph," Klavier Gavin, now one year older than he was the previous day, asked innocently, impossibly blue eyes eagerly lit, "What about you? Did you bring one for you, too?"

"I had the time, yes," Kristoph chuckled lightly at his brother's attentiveness to him, even though his expression was one of excitement. In the background, a bell, warning the start of their classes before long. After a quick embrace, the elder boy turned around and, waving his hand good-bye, called, "Now, it is time for class."I will walk you home this afternoon, as a favor. Have a good day, Klavier."

Klavier smiled at his retreating brother, calling out before he could forget, "Thanks, bro!" And turned away himself, heading into his first class of the day- English, year one, with Zane Ian Brückner, a very rare feeling of anticipation begining build somewhere inside of him. He smiled an even bigger smile and pushed the door to the forever-warm classroom open.

**:: THE BIRTHDAY BOY'S EXPECTATION ::**

_Today's going to be a very good day._

**:: ::**

"If I may speak to you, Klavier?" Zane questioned his young student, gesturing for Klavier to come up to his desk as he slowly took his guitar out of its case (for the third time that morning- why he did not just keep it out, Klavier never understood.)

Confused as to why the teacher would ask such a thing of him, mere minutes before his class ended, Klavier stood up slowly and made his way to the teacher, who met him at the front of the classroom, still conspicuously holding his guitar under his arm.

"Y-yeah?" Klavier questioned the teacher nervously, holding his head down, "What is it?"

**:: TWANG ::**

_It was that lovely little note that caused Klavier to look up at his teacher._

"Not to embarrass you, kid," The teacher explained, smiling a brighter version of his usual smile, a mischievous spark in his eye glowing as he spoke, "But I happened to hear that today is your birthday." Klavier, startled, nodded his agreement with Zane, who smiled all the brighter in response, "I thought, as your English teacher, this would be the perfect time to teach the class how to sing the birthday song in the language we are currently reading."

Klavier watched as the giant of a teacher scribbled haphazardly on the whiteboard. Klavier watched in some kind of interested amusement- for all his talent with his fingers when it came to the strings of a guitar, Zane was infamous for his handwriting. Rumor had it that, in his earlier years of teaching, he was forced to hold sessions with past students to decode what he had written on their papers. Now, the seasoned teacher simply used a computer to generate his detailed responses.

**:: UNFOTTUNATELY FOR TEACHER AND STUDENTS ALIKE ::**

_The whiteboard was a different story entirely, and they needed to use it daily. _

When Zane did finish writing, there it was- a just barely decipherable version of the "happy birthday" song. Upon seeing it, the class behind Klavier began murmuring excitedly. Klavier himself, however, was absolutely clueless as to what the English instructor was planning.

Another practiced and very soothing musical note from Zane and his instrument brought the murmuring class (and a rather nervous Klavier) to order.

"Altogether now! Let's wish the kid here a happy birthday," Zane said to them, causing Klavier's audience to break into smiles (and several to begin to clear their throats.) Each and every eye in the classroom was staring at Klavier with anticipation, as though they expected him to suddenly burst into song, but before Klavier could object to all of this sudden, unwanted attention, the amused, smiling instructor called out, "A one, a two, a three, four..."

**:: AND SUDDENLY ::**

_Both teacher and students alike began to sing._

_Happy birthday to you..._

_Happy birthday to you..._

_Happy birthday, dear Klavier..._

_Happy birthday to you._

Zane punctuated the short song with his guitar, strumming perfectly to every line. He also carried a tune extremely well, which surprised every kid in the room. A man his gigantic size and in his rather dull profession could sing like that? Klavier watched him, open-mouthed in his shock. He felt... Well, touched. He could not remember any one of his teachers orchestrating something like his- in fact, he was sure that no one, not even Kristoph, had ever sung that song to him on his birthday before.

**:: A RATHER SAD FACT ::**

_That was actually the first time the boy had heard that song._

"Here you are." Klavier was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden weight on his shoulder. He looked up again to find Zane smiling down at him, holding a small, white box in front of him. It was complete with a violet ribbon. "I thought I'd give you a little something," He said, "Happy birthday, kid."

With shaking hands, he took the offered box from Zane, to find that it contained an assortment of chocolates. He looked up at his teacher in absolute astonishment. Swallowing back his sudden emotion, Klavier began slowly, "You- you didn't have to... I- I mean, thank you," He added hastily, when the teacher rose an eyebrow, "But- I can't- ... I can't accept this."

Zane chuckled at the nervous boy, as though Klavier's reluctance to take the gift amused him. He replied, still smiling his trademark smile, "Well, I am not taking it back. Share it with that older brother of yours," He added as an afterthought, "I am sure both of you deserve a treat."

With that, the English teacher straightened his back, patted the boy on the head, and, smiling all the while, dismissed his class, leaving a stunned Klavier in his wake, holding a box of chocolates.

**:: ::**

**:: THE BIRTHDAY BOY'S VERDICT ::**

_Worst. Day. Ever._

Klavier found himself laying on his mattress, not hours after being sung the birthday song, his body burning and smarting with the punishment he had received from his _vater_ just minutes ago. He was seething with anger, and found himself, for the first time since the time he spent in the closet, two months ago, wiping his eyes before tears could escape.

It just was not fair- why could he not have one day where things went his way?

It had happened during the lunch break. Klavier remembered being hungry- he had Kristoph's homemade lunch that afternoon, after all- and had been uncharacteristically restless and very cooperative in his morning classes that morning (to which his surprised teachers had very much approved of.) After being released from his second class, he practically skipped to his usual spot to spend breaks and lunch- an out-of-the way area behind the portable buildings, well-shaded by the biggest tree Klavier had ever seen. He was alone back here, and preferred silence to company.

He opened his backpack to gather his lunch, and was about to bite into a meat-and-cheese sandwich- his brother knew him very well, and knew all-too-well of his dislike of both jellied fruit and peanuts- when he was approached by a few students he had never seen before.

**:: A FACT ::**

_His appetite died away the moment he saw their expressions._

The boys wasted no time in demanding that Klavier give them the chocolates given to him by Zane. Klavier refused, and was in the process of packing his things up to move when one of the boys shoved him. He had slipped, but had not fallen. By this time agitated, Klavier told them to go away. Of course, the boys did not go away, and, when all was said and done, he was taken to the Headmaster's office by a furious teacher, while his attackers escaped with both his chocolates and his backpack.

Klavier had tried to explain the disgusting situation to his headmaster, Clemenceau Xavier, but the man had no patience for what he saw as a troublemaking boy, suspending him and sending him out of the office without a backward glance.

Having no choice, he arrived to his apartment to find his _vater_ waiting for him, who wasted no time in handing down his son's punishment, despite Klavier's desperate attempts to explain to him the situation. So there he was, laying in bed with budding bruises beginning from his cheek, down to his ankle, where his father had stepped on him. The rest of him was just as beaten.

**:: A NOTE ::**

_The world was unfair- in every single sense of the word._

**:: ::**

**:: ODDLY ENOUGH ::**

_Klavier had always thought that no adult would ever be on his side. He was wrong._

"I had my suspicions upon your absence yesterday afternoon," Zane Ian Brückner told him the next day, his uncharacteristically serious expression looking quite out of place on his face, "And so I investigated what happened. I found this," He gestured, unnecessarily, to the ripped, dirty, and altogether useless backpack he held in his hand. He held his signature guitar in the other. "I also found several witnesses that told me what transpired yesterday during the lunch hour."

"It's fine," Klavier replied with a shrug of his shoulders, ignoring the sting the movement caused.

"No, it is not." Zane stood, tossing Klavier's ruined backpack into a nearby trash can as he did so. "I have spoken to these boys and, rest assured, they will no longer approach you. As for your backpack and birthday gift, I intend to give you something no one can take from you without my notice."

Klavier shook his head. "I don't want anything," He told the teacher, adverting his eyes wistfully toward the classroom door, "I just want to leave."

The English instructor surprised him by wordlessly offering Klavier his guitar in response.

**:: A COMPLETED FORESHADOW ::**

_Zane had remembered that Klavier wished to learn how to play._

Klavier's eyes widened until it seemed they would pop out of his head. "You can't be asking me to..." His voice trailed off in wonder, looking up at the English teacher, who wore the same expression he had worn before. "...Are you?"

"I am." Zane replied simply, "I can easily purchase another one for myself. I want you to keep this guitar. The case, too- carry your books inside of it, as well as your guitar. It is a handy thing to have, an instrument," He added, almost cryptically, "It will take your mind off your troubles for a little while."

"But...Sir, I- "

"Please, to you, I am simply Mr. Brückner," The instructor interrupted the boy gently, his smile returning to his expression, "To ask or to expect anything more would be wrong." His expression was warm and welcoming- so different than the expressions he was used to receiving from adults.

**:: SOMETHING TO NOTE ::**

_At that moment, Klavier began to trust Zane Ian Brückner. Just a little- but it was a start._

Klavier was unable to speak, and so Zane smiled slightly more and, his vermillion eyes suddenly bright with some genius idea, he questioned, gently, "Would you like me to teach you how to play a simple tune, kid? It will not take more than a few minutes."

Klavier knew that if he arrived at his apartment any later than usual, he would be punished.

**::HE KNEW IT ::**

_But he couldn't resist Zane's (almost hopeful?) expression. Besides, what's another beating?_

The boy smiled at his English teacher. "I'd like that."

**:: ::**

**Author's Note**

_Yes, I know, short and rather bland, compared to the other chapters, but it seems that that, unfortunately, is that. Next week's chapter is sure to blow your socks off, though, I swear it. Oh, and by the way, I start school against the week after this next, so be warned that I may become a little sluggish with it all. Good thing I've amassed extra chapters for The Life and Times! Lastly, I want to remind my lovely artists out there that I would like to find a suitable cover for this story. An original work would be the best, and of coruse, it comes with a detication of The Life and Times to the winner and my eternal graditude. (If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to send me a private message- I never fail to respond to them.) Anyway, see you all next week!_

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing, **

**Serah**


	6. A Conference With My Teacher

**Author's Note**

_Hello one, hello all! Welcome to the sixth chapter of "The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin". It seems, rather slowly, readers are beginning to show an interest in this Fanfiction, if not by reviews, but by the sheer number of views it has received since it's conception a little more than a month ago. I am very proud to thank those who have taken but a minute of their time to review- they are my reason to continue otherwise! Now, remember, there is currently a contest up and running (to which nobody seems interested) to design a cover-art picture for this story. The lucky winner will receive a dedication and author credit- and my undying gratitude, as I have no artistic talent within that realm at all. Lastly, this coming Monday I enter my Senior year of high-school, and things are speeding up. That is not to say, however, that I am giving up on TLaToKG, just that you may find yourself without a chapter one week out of the month- if you are lucky. So, my readers and artists, bearing all these news-flashes in mind, how about another chapter of my most daring and wildly creative work yet?_

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

_**The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin**_

**Arc One -** _The Bullies' Bully_

**Chapter Six :** _A Conference With My Teacher_

The project that morning was very simple- create a poster using a word on the week's spelling list, and then go around and take notes on the rest of the posters in the class. There were enough spelling-words that each student would have their own. It was a very, very easy thing to accomplish in the hour given to them by their English instructor, and normally, Klavier Gavin would have enjoyed it, if only because Zane, who took the hour and played his guitar, all the while keeping a strict, but favorable eye on his eleven\twelve-year-old students, occasionally giving advice for a poster or, much less commonly, warning his students to keep the volume to a minimum.

However, considering that it forced him to walk around, Klavier was unsure to whether he enjoyed the assignment or not. Without a choice, however, he did as he was told, working on his poster- his assigned word was, ironically enough, instrument, and tried to keep his movements to the absolute minimum. He also tried to keep himself out of Zane's light of sight.

**:: A SIMPLE OBSERVATION ::**

_Zane Ian Brückner noticed a golden-haired boy limping during a routine class project that morning._

The evening before had been one of the best Klavier could remember having- learning how to play a simple tune on his guitar- the guitar that had been gifted to him by his English teacher. Zane had been very impressed with what he called Klavier's "natural musical ability", as he had called it, and offered to continue teaching the boy in any spare moment they may have. Klavier said that he would think about- prompting the teacher to send him a smile and on his way.

He missed the concerned expression on the teacher's face entirely.

The hour he spent with Zane was punished rather severely- he had been late to his _vater's_ apartment, after all, and he had expected, had even accepted, it. What he did not expect was the undeniable fact that Raines had been mind-numbingly and absolutely out-of-his-mind, completely wasted drunk at seven in the evening, and that his father absolutely loathed guitars.

He spent the night in the closet, which seemed just a bit smaller than usual.

Even Kristoph was unable to help him. All his worries earned him was a beating from their very disagreeable vater- a punishment Klavier was forced to watch, through the cracks of the closet door. It really was no surprise that he was limping that morning- and Kristoph, who could do nothing for him and sporting an impressive bruise under his eye, had merely put a finger to his lips.

**:: A UNIVERSAL SIGN ::**

A Finger Placed on the Lips: _I know it hurts, but don't say a single word to anybody._

Then the bell rang. Kristoph walked off. Klavier limped off, too.

He tried. He avoided Zane's gaze like cockroaches avoided sunlight, but still, after class had ended, he was held back by his altogether concerned English teacher. To his credit, when that failed, he also tried to sneak away in the crowd, but the teacher caught him just as his foot stepped out the door. Zane was not angry at his attempt to escape, though- just amused, and the action had apparently worsened the situation, as the teacher's concern was now as clear as day on his expression.

"I am not so old as not to notice your sneaking away, kid," Zane told him, his vermillion eyes seeming just a bit softer than usual. His voice was heavy with worry. "I would like to speak to you, regardless of your wishes. Now, if you will..."

Klavier mentally sighed and made his way slowly- as not to limp- toward the instructor.

**:: SUDDENLY ::**

_Klavier did what he did best. He screwed up at the worst time- and he tripped._

Whether it was because of his lame leg or because of something actually making him fall, he slipped and fell, but just as he was preparing himself for the landing, something caught him by the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him upright again. At first, Klavier was too astonished to speak- the teacher had been on the other side of the room mere seconds ago, and now, there the giant of a man was, ensuring that he did not fall.

And then Zane said something entirely counter-productive to that action.

"I wish to meet your parents."

At those six words, his stomach dropped and the boy bit his lip. He also shook himself out of the worried teacher's grip, managing to stutter out, "N-no you don't," Klavier told Zane, whose eyebrows shot up- not in surprise, but critically, "R-really, you d-don't want to."

Especially father. Vater especially. Not father.

"And why is that?" Zane questioned calmly, apparently unaware of his students' sudden discomfort, a small frown appearing on his expression as he watched Klavier.

"B-because- because- t-they're not nice!" Klavier exclaimed with some difficulty. Someone like Zane- he did not want his father dealing with him. Not only would the school lose a brilliant teacher, but Klavier would also lose an adult he could actually call "friend"- and Klavier did not want that to happen.

And he knew that he would be punished by his father, too, regardless of whatever it was that Zane wanted to speak to his parents about.

Zane, meanwhile, was apparently unworried. "I think, kid, that you are sorely underestimating me," He said, still frowning that same, worried frown, some sort of grim firmness in his tone of voice, "I have, unfortunately, seen much worse than a mere bully."

**:: ZANE IAN BRÜCKNER HAD SEEN MUCH WORSE ::**

_In the form of a very deadly accident- but more on that later._

He continued, seeing the shocked- and perhaps horrified- expression on his students' face, "I have a note for you to give to your parents. It will guarantee that there will be no misunderstanding between the time and place of our meeting."

"B-but, what do you want to talk to them about, sir?"

"Simply," Zane replied, now rummaging through his new guitar case- a stoic, deep brown, complete with a guitar of the same color- and pulled out said note, handing it to his very dumb-stricken student, "Everything to do with you."

Fear entered the boy's expression. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

The teacher nodded his head in agreement. "No," He said, the tone of his voice suddenly very dark, "No, you have not, Klavier. Now," He added, his tone of voice and his expression not allowing for any more discussion or arguement, "it is time for you to leave to your next class, kid. Good day, and I will see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

**:: A SUSPICION ::**

_As he left, Klavier realized that his teacher may already know everything._

**:: ::**

_"Dumme Jungen-er wird immer Schwierigkeiten machen. Er kann nicht einmal den Mund halten..." _**(Stupid boy- he is always making trouble. He cannot even keep his mouth shut.)** Raines Gavin was still muttering under his breath, even as he pulled down his shirt as he walked down the stairs. Caroline Gavin had tentively asked that he wear a clean shirt- _"Für Godssake, wir treffen seine blutige neugierige Lehrer, nicht ein verdammter saint- "_ **(For Godssake, we're meeting his bloody nosy teacher, not a goddamn saint- )**

At this point, Kristoph was holding a firm hand over his little brother's mouth, to keep him from saying something he would instantly regret to their irritated- and very hung-over- vater. Even so, Klavier was shaking. He would rather his father continue to insult him- he was used to it by now.

But insulting Zane, whose only crime was caring a little too much about his student?

"_Verdammt Lehrer-Ich wette, er ist noch nicht einmal deutsch und hier bin ich, verschwende meine Zeit blutiger gehen über den dummen Kerl treffen- "_ **(Damn teacher- I bet he's not even German- and here I am, wasting my bloody time going over to meet the stupid guy- )**

"It is rather low, even for father," Kristoph murmured under his breath, as their father met their mother at the bottom of the stairs, still struggling with the only tie in his entire wardrobe, surprising Klavier with the vehemence in his voice. But still, though Kristoph's hand on his mouth, he smiled- at least his elder brother was still on his side.

He dropped the smile when his father sent a glare towards him. He bit his lip, and Kristoph- the two were sitting next to each other- as bidden to them by their mother- on the tattered couch that sat in their living room- tensed from his place beside his brother, who had taken his hand away from Klavier as soon as Raines had directed his attention to them.

_"Ein Wort, boy - ein schlechtes Wort, werden Sie nie das Licht des Tages wieder. Ich werde Ihnen in diesem Schrank gesperrt, und ich werde den Schlüssel schlucken, hören Sie mich?"_ **(One word, boy - one bad word, you will never see the light of day again. I'll have you locked in that closet, and I'll swallow the key, you hear me?)** Klavier flinched at his father's threatening, terrifying voice, and Kristoph himself winced- he knew all too well that their father would, at the very least, make good on his threats, realistic or not- but he would never kill anyone...

**:: A COMFORTING (?) THOUGHT ::**

_Raines Gavin would kill two people- each on the same night, under the stars, years from now._

_"Diese verdammten Lehrer von dir besser nicht sagen, was ich nicht hören wollen,"_ **(This damn teacher of yours better not say anything I don't want to hear.)** Raines continued, ignoring his sons' fear, his eyes all but glowing with menace, "_Sie verstehen mich, mein Junge? Ich werde nicht dulden deine Schwäche und dieser Lehrer von dir schon besser bete ich nicht wütend. Ich werde ihm eine Tracht Prügel er nie vergessen werde!"_ **(You understand me, boy? I will not tolerate your weakness- and this teacher of yours had better pray I don't get angry. I'll give him a thrashing he'll never forget!)**

Before Klavier could speak, Kristoph pointedly did so, saying, respectfully but tightly, _"Herr Zane Ian Brücker ist nicht zu unterschätzen, werden Vater."_ **(Mister Zane Ian Brückner is not to be underestimated, father.)** When his father threw him an expression that was clearly furious, Kristoph added, _"Er ist der Leiter der englischen Abteilung, und eine sehr mächtige Figur in der Ausbildung in Berlin. Es würde nichts Gutes für Klavier, wenn Sie Wut, einen solchen Mann waren."_ **(He is the Head of the English Department, and a very powerful figure in education in Berlin. It would not bode well for Klavier if you were to anger such a man.)**

Raines rolled his eyes at his son. _"Schrauben Sie beide, sagen die ich Junge und seine Lehrer. Leistungsstarke meinen Arsch,"_ **(Screw them both, I say- the boy and his teacher. Powerful my ass.)** He growled at Kristoph, who continued to look at his vater with- was that amusement that flickered on Kristoph's expression?

**:: YES, YES IT WAS AMUSEMENT ::**

_Because Kristoph was rather amused at getting to threaten his half-drunk father._

Deciding to ignore his taunting- not that Raines even knew he was being taunted- elder son, Raines opened the door roughly. _"Frau, lass uns gehen und uns bringen. Verdammt, verdammt neugierig Lehrer ..."_ **(Woman, let's go and get this over with. Damn, bloody nosy teacher...)**

Their mother nodded, and both mother and father disappeared out the door. The slam of the wooden thing, and the shaking of the entire apartment, told the two brothers that they were alone.

"Kristoph," Klavier began, looking up at his elder brother, who was smirking a very disconcerting smile that reminded Klavier eerily of their father, "Why did you defend him? Mr. Brückner, I mean?" Kristoph stood slowly, contemplating the question. Finally, after offering to help Klavier stand himself, did he answer simply, and very calmly.

"Because he defended you." Before Klavier could even process what his elder brother had just said, he continued speaking. His voice had changed- from thoughtful and light to serious and almost dark. "Why is it that Mr. Brückner wishes to hold a conference with our parents?"

Klavier hesitated, before shrugging. "I dunno, bro, seriously. He's just- smarter, I guess- than all the other teachers. I think he knows about vater."

**:: A QUICK TRANSLATION ::**

"I Think He Knows About Vater" :_ I think he knows why I'm always bruised up and nervous all the time._

Kristoph's expression was suddenly worried. "How did he find it out?"

"I told you, he's smarter than the rest of them," Klavier interrupted with another shrug of his shoulders, adverting his eyes and continuing under his breath, "And, unlike the rest of them, he actually gives a damn about it, too."

"Klavier, you and I both know that is not the case," Kristoph sighed heavily, kneeling in front of his brother in order to more clearly send his message. His expression was dark- darker than it had been before, smirking Kristoph's usual smile- the smirk that reminded Klavier so much of their father. "He does not care, do you understand me? He is just using you. For what means, I do not know. Do not trust him- do not trust anybody! The only person you can rely on is yourself... And me." He added those last two words as a second thought. He smiled sadly at Klavier's horror-struck expression.

"Y-you're wrong!" Klavier snapped at him, surprising his elder brother when he threw out his arms and pushed him, sending Kristoph to the ground, "You're wrong! He does care! I know he does- why else would he give me his guitar? He does care, Kris-"

Kristoph, who had by this time already resumed his earlier position in front of Klavier, interrupted him. "Am I?" He challenged quietly, anger replacing the worry on his expression, "Am I wrong? We will see, won't we, when vater comes back to hurt you again- badly, too, by the sound of his earlier threats- all because of your teacher!" He really was angry- Kristoph had never shouted at his little brother before- "I can't protect you if you won't listen to me, Klavier! I can't protect you if you give that job to someone who doesn't even know you!"

"But why, then?" Klavier, suddenly rather drained, fell back onto the ground, holding his head in his hands as he continued to speak, his voice suddenly shaky and weak. "Tell me why he's doing all this, if he doesn't care! Tell me why! I haven't done anything wrong! Why do people pretend to care about me, if all they are going to do is hurt me in the end?! What did I do to deserve that?!"

And then he was crying, and within moments his brother had scooped him up into his arms, embracing him, because for the love of everything he knew, for all of his intelligence, for all those nights alone with the shadows himself, he did not know the answer to that question.

**:: KRISTOPH DIDN'T KNOW THE ANSWER ::**

_Because he had been asking himself that same question for years._

"No," Kristoph said, still holding his little brother close, unknowingly repeating the words spoken that very same day by the very man he was condemning to be their enemy, "You don't deserve it."

**:: ::**

"I don't like being jerked around," Klavier announced to his flabbergasted English teacher that morning, holding the guitar\backpack that Zane had given him- for what reason?- over his shoulder. Class had just ended, and this exchange, to the other students, was nothing more than normal.

"I beg your pardon, Klavier?" Zane questioned his student, his eyebrows slanted downward in both worry and- uncharacteristically- confusion.

Klavier refused to meet his teacher's vermillion eyes, instead staring at the carpet below them, grinding out, "I don't like being jerked around, I said- I don't like being messed with. You- what are you planning? What do you want from me? You've got to want something- why else would you be so nice to me? Teachers are paid to teach, not to care."

Zane said nothing for a moment.

"Interesting," Zane finally replied, startling Klavier by smiling a very thin smile, as though Klavier's anger only amused him, "Your father was under the same opinion last night."

And then the teacher returned his attention back to his guitar, leaving his student more confused than ever.

**:: ::**


	7. Why I Lock My Door

**Author's Note**

_I confess to not having the time to write since school began- and I also cinfess that this is consituted more to myself more than the load of schoolwork I have been recieving. However, I will try to make up the lack of "TLaToKG" with chapters to my other fiction, such as the popular "13" the insanely enjoyed "Complicated", and "The Power of Words", as well as various other one-shots, dictated by my muse. "TLaToKG" will be updated when a chapter is fit to be seen by the world at large, which could mean anywhere from a week to a month between each chapter. I hope that my readers understand this, and accept it as the way life has to be. Thank you for your continued support!_

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**

_**The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin**_

**Arc One - ** _The Bullies' Bully_

** Chapter Seven :** _Why I Always Lock My Door_

**:: THE FORGOTTEN REMINDER ::**

_The Golden Rule_ - "Always Lock Your Door at Night."

Kristoph Gavin was, however much he hated- and somehow had also come to learn to enjoy- privately thinking otherwise, only human- and he, too, made mistakes, just like any other human. He would later come to realize that his mistakes tended not to harm him (as he would distinctly prefer, because whatever penalty he would face then would ride much less longer on his conscience) but others instead- others such as his mother, Caroline, or his own baby brother, Klavier. The latter, it seemed, was the preferable target, for reasons Kristoph could really only guess at...

_...Perhaps, then,_ Kristoph would think, late into the night, his thoughts his only company, _The reason Klavier is the perfect target... He's young, vulnerable, and so insufferably, so god-forbiddingly... So damningly, deliciously... Innocent..._

**:: THE NIGHTMARISH REALITY ::**

_The Golden Rule hadn't protected Kristoph- and it couldn't always protect Klavier._

Years and years following that firey night of September 16, 2012, Kristoph would realize, after the last nightmare before the end of his life, that had he done one thing different- just one, tiny little thing different- the devilish scar on the back of his right hand might never have existed, and saved his little brother almost two decades of trying prove that he truly did exist.

**:: SEPTEMBER 16, 2012 ::**

_On which night Klavier Gavin watched his elder brother burn._

**:: ::**

**Author's Note**

_Short. Very, very short. I know. I have been struggling with this chapter since chapter six was finished, so I decided, okay, let's make this one enormous foreshadow chapter. I guess it came out okay. Hopefully it left shivers down your back- that is exactly what it was supposed to do._

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,**

**Serah**


	8. My Teacher Teaches Me A Lesson

**Author's Note**

I decided to end this, "The Bullies' Bully" arc, here and now, while my mind is on "The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin" instead of my newly-gifted Poke'mon X game that I received from my father as an early surprise birthday gift. (Yes, yes, I have stated it before, and I will state it again proudly- I am such a nerd.) Now, that said, the next arc will be released the weekend of November 2nd and 3rd, and in quick succession through those following Saturdays. I will get this Fanfiction back on track, I promise you!

**Keep Reading, Writing, and Reviewing,  
Serah**

_**The Life and Times of Klavier Gavin**_

**Arc One - ** _The Bullies' Bully_

** Chapter Seven : **_My Teacher Teaches Me A Lesson_

**:: MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 20th, 2012 ::**

_Zane Ian Brückner notices that Klavier Gavin was mysteriously absent that day._

Asking around in his curious way, he was told by a rather disinterested Headmaster Clemaneau Xavier that the boy had been called in sick for the day. Something- something- deep inside his mind threw up a warning sign- something was wrong- but Zane ignored those uneasy emotions. A sick child would always be taken care of by his pare- ... Or, perhaps not_._

**:: TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER 21st, 2012 ::**

_Klavier Gavin returns to school- and boy, does he look like hell._

Not that Zane actually told him this- actually, Zane said absolutely nothing to Klavier that day, fearing the boy would undergo some kind of mental breakdown if he dared. Klavier looked terrible- exhausted, new bruises and cuts sprouting on his arms- and Zane allowed him, just this once, to sit in the back of the class in order to allow him much needed rest. Those warning signs in his mind had flared up again, and somehow, Zane managed to choke them back.

**:: WENDSDAY, SEPTEMBER 22nd, 2012 ::**

_Klavier Gavin speaks to his English teacher- and just his English teacher._

According to his other teachers, who were gossiping that evening during a meeting, Klavier had not spoken a word that entire week- at least, not to them. Zane informed those teachers that yes, Klavier had spoken to him- and intrerestingly enough, it had been about the guitar he had given the boy for his birthday, weeks and weeks ago now. Zane remembered his warm smile when he easily realized the boy had been practicing.

_"I broke a string."_

_"...Excuse me, Klavier?"_ Zane had been startled to find Klavier still inside the classroom after he had dismissed the class for their daily brunch recess.

_"On your guitar. I broke a string."_ He looked incredibly upset- almost frightened- about it.

Zane remembered chuckling and patting the boy's shoulder. His skin was incredibly cold. _"I will fix it for you," _He promised the pale, sickly-looking boy, who lit up uncertainly at his words,_ "Bring me the guitar after school, and I will." _

And he had fullfilled that promise, just before the meeting had begun.

**:: THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 23, 2012 ::**

_Zane recieves a long-awaited letter from the Administrations Committee._

_**Zane Ian Brückner,**_

_We have reviewed your request to begin a _**GIUTAR CLUB**_ on the Berlin Acadamy's campus and agree on the stipulation that the _**GIUTAR CLUB**_ will not intrude on the practices and needs of the established clubs already on campus. We will also require a student who is intrested in this clubs' formation to agree to become its student advisor and at least two others to comitt to join._

_**Yours Sincerely,**_

_**Charollet Mavi**_

_**Head of the Administrations Committee of Berlin**_

That was the gist of the letter, anyway, which spanned almost three full pages of beaurcratic nonsense- and that horrible typo that caused the English teacher to chuckle each and every time he saw it. When news of this reached his fellow teachers, they regarded him as a hero- he had been the first in over thirty years to try and take this type of challenge to the administration on, and he had, because of his twenty-year influence upon the school in question, succeeded.

All he needed to do now was convince his favorite student to become its advisor.

His fellow teachers laughed at the idea.

**:: FRIDAY, SEPTEMBER 24, 2012 ::**

_Klavier Gavin accepts Zane Ian Brückner's offer._

It came as no surprise to Zane, knowing everything he did about the boy and his family- and he said the word _family _loosely- that he found Klavier loitering just a little ways outside his classroom, unwilling to go back to his house for the weekend.

Zane did the only thing he could.

_"Klavier?"_

The boy flinched and turned towards him. His impossibly blue eyes were full of some kind of unspoken sadness. Zane felt something- something- tug at his heart. _ "...Herr Brückner?"_

Wordlessly, Zane showed him the letter. Wordlessly, Klavier nodded.

And then Zane walked with the boy- _slowly, slowly_- until they reached his front door. Klavier walked up the three steps leading into his house, glanced back, and smiled a very weak smile. He shouldered that guitar case- such a big, small gift- with the mended string.

_"Thank you."_

**:: A MEANINGFUL RESPONSE ::**

_"Any time, Klavier."_

**:: ::**


End file.
